Karaoke Night In
by Shinku Ryuuga
Summary: When a freak storm hits Beacon, cutting it off from Vale, Ruby Rose finds her Best Day Ever plans ruined as Bullheads stay docked. But an idea for a Best NIGHT Ever hits seconds after. How would her friends take the idea?
1. Chapter 1

Jaune looked at his friend skeptically. Ren was already facepalming. Pyrrha was curious. Nora thought this would be a blast.

Ruby grinned as she looks at her friends. "It'll be fine! And fun! C'mon, with the power out in Vale, we don't have anything to do! So, we make our own fun. Aren't I a genius?" She takes a pose as if telling them 'praise me'.

Weiss groans some. "Ruby, we're not going to have a karaoke session without an actual machine for it."

Yang raises a hand. "Actually, I have an app that acts like one. I can share it with you guys so we can all have our playlists be part of it."

Blake looks between her friends and acquaintances. "I think it sounds fun."

"You see! Even Blake wants to do it! So come on, guys!" The youngest Huntress at Beacon pouts at her male friends, seemingly the biggest barriers to this.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Jaune looks at his friends in their pajamas. The app had been shared over lunch, and not that it was nighttime, the eight students were all in JNPR's room because the four beds on the ground afforded more space to sit and watch than RWBY's haphazard bunks.

"Well, I was thinking we can spin a bottle to choose who sings first, and we use a random scroll until we've used everyone's!"

"Ruby, do you even hav-" An empty bottle of soda is brought up in front of Weiss. "Of course. How do we choose a random scroll?"

"We use Zwei!" "What?!" "We tell him to pick one at random, and the-"

"I'm not letting your dog touch my scroll!"

"Awww, Blake~!"

"How's this, then." Ruby turns to her partner curiously. "We set the bottle on the floor, and everyone takes turns closing their eyes and putting their scrolls on the floor in a circle while no one else is looking. When you, Ruby, see that everyone has put their scrolls down, spin the bottle to see who's scroll we use first."

"...Weiss, that's brilliant! OH!" Ruby smacks her fist into a hand as an idea pops up. "But before we do individual songs, each team has to do one together!"

"What?!" "Oh boy..." "Must we?" "That sounds fun!" "I LIKE IT!" "Nora, please don't yell."

In short order, and after a bit of giggling as some people bumped into each other, Ruby was spinning the bottle and picking up a random scroll. She put the rest on Nora's bed for now. "Okay, let's see, hit random... Team RWBY! ASSEM-...actually, uh, mind if I take this one on my own?" The silver-eyed girl grins a bit as her teammates all give varying responses to her breaking her own rules. "Just... please."

Yang knows that look. "Alright, girls, let's let her."

Ruby takes in a breath, and lets it out...

 **Play: Red Like Roses Part II**

 _I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute  
Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

Jaune was a little taken aback by

 _All of the joy that I had known for all my life  
Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

the sudden heavy intro to karaoke night.

 _To have you in my life was all I ever wanted  
But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

Yang smiles sadly, watching.

 _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted  
No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

Weiss looks to her partner curiously. She didn't have training, or even a good singing voice...

 _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone  
I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong  
How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?  
Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day_

But she certainly had a lot of feelings to put into these words.

 _It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending  
Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending  
This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well  
There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_

 _I know you didn't plan this  
You tried to do what's right.  
But in the middle of this madness  
I'm the one you left to win this fight_

Ren and Nora glance at each other.

 _Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you_

To think Ruby had this inside her...

 _I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness  
You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness  
Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute  
Make you understand the reasons why I did it_

"Hey, doesn't this song have tw-" "Hush!"

 _You wanna tell me that I'm all that ever mattered  
Want me to know that, for eternity, you're shattered  
You tried so hard just to protect me, but you failed to  
And in a prison of abandonment you've jailed me_

 _You never planned that you would leave me there alone  
I was sure that I would see you when you made it back home  
And all the times you swore that it would be okay  
Now you're nothing but a liar, and I'm thrown into the fray_

 _This bedtime story ends with misery ever after  
The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter  
You didn't have a choice, you did what you had to do  
You made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on me_

Pyrrha wonders how the karaoke app would grade Ruby for changing the lyrics like this.

 _You know I've lived a nightmare  
You caused me so much pain  
But, baby, please don't do what I did  
I don't want (I don't want, I don't waaaaant...) you to waste your life in vain..._

 _Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place of you._

 _You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood_

 _You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you-Would I change it if I could?_

 _It doesn't matter how...  
The petals scatter now...  
Every nightmare just discloses_

 ** _It's your blood that's red like roses_**

 _And no matter what I do_

 _Nothing ever takes the place of you!_

Blake looks to Yang curiously before focusing on her leader again.

 _Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place... of... you!_

Ruby pants as she finishes singing, looking up to her friends. They all applaud her, drawing a slight smile to the Rose. "Okay... JNPR, why don't you guys go next?" Jaune nods, and goes to see what options were on the scroll as Ruby sits with her team. A blonde gives hugs, white hair puts a hand on her shoulder, and black hair gives her free hand a squeeze before retreating.

"Alright, how does this one look?" "Hm. Not like a song that four people can sing, I think." "So we take turns, Renny! That shouldn't be too hard." "I don't know this song though..." "Say Ren, you know that one musica-" "Jaune, I am not!" "Do it, Ren! The Queen commands you!" "Ugh..."

Ruby looks over to her friends, seeing Jaune and Nora highfiving, Pyrrha looking amused, and Ren resigned. "We'll do a duet Nora, I think that'll fulfill the rules." "YEAH!" The diminutive orangette grins at her taller teammate as Jaune and Ren take position.


	2. Chapter 2

"...hang on, which of us sings who?" Jaune looks at Ren curiously. The Animan boy thinks before holding up a fist. "Ah, good call! Winner gets first verse?" At Ren's nod, the two go a few rounds of rock paper scissors. Right before Weiss gets frustrated enough to just declare one or the other, Ren gives a short cry of victory. Jaune rubs his hands together as he pulls a chair over to set the scroll on, getting ready for him and Ren to sing.

 **Play: The Other Side**

Ren rolls his neck as the song begins, and taps the chair as if setting something down, Jaune copying the move.

 _Right here, right now_  
 _I put the offer out_

Ren points at his team leader, his smooth voice falling over the girls' ears.

 _I don't want to chase you down_

 _But I know you see it_

 _You run with me_ (Ren hooks a thumb at himself)  
 _And I can cut you free_ (and acts out using a scissor to cut something with that thumb and his forefinger)  
 _Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in_

Together, he and Jaune make a few noises on the chair as if sliding something down a countertop. Yang wonders how long it took them to practice THIS routine.

 _So trade that typical for something colorful_  
 _And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_  
 _You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_  
 _Or you can risk it all and see_

Ren waves his hand as if trying to sell Jaune the whole world before

 _Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play_

 _'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_

 _It'll take you to the other side_

 _'Cause you can do like you do_

 _Or you can do like me_ (The dance choreographer acts out a couple sloppy but still good looking moves)

 _Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key_

 _Oh, damn!_ (Ren clenches a fist, bringing the arm down) _Suddenly you're free to fly_ (and spreads his arms wide)

 _It'll take you to the other side_

Jaune holds his hands up

 _Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_

 _Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_

It was a little odd to hear such a bad singing voice coming out of Jaune when his dancing and cooking were so good. But at least he was better than Yang...

 _So thanks, but no_

 _I think I'm good to go_ (Jaune mimes putting on a coat over his tank top)

 _'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_

 _Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_

 _You're onto something, really it's something_ (An invisible hat gets spun before winding up on his head)

 _But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_

 _I'll have to leave that up to you_

Jaune can't help grinning because of his attentive captive audience while beginning to throw in some of his own dance moves

 _Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play_

 _'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride_

 _I don't need to see the other side_

 _So go and do like you do_

 _I'm good to do like me_ (Some tap dancing was easy to do on most floors, but on carpet it took a bit more pressure. Hopefully no one was in the lounge below right now.)

 _Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_

 _Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine_

 _I don't need to see the other side_

Ren shakes his head, clapping a hand to Jaune's bare shoulder.

 _Now is this really how you like to spend your days?_

 _Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays_

Jaune sweeps the hand off, mocking not disgust but being done with all this

 _If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town_

 _Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns_

And here, Ren threw in the last pitch. Nora finds herself having to pull at her collar a little bit.

 _But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little_

 _Just let me give you the freedom to dream_

 _And it'll wake you up and cure your aching_

 _Take your walls and start 'em breaking_

 _Now that's a deal that seems worth taking_

Ren shrugs and leans on the wall

 _But I guess I'll leave that up to you..._

Jaune halts his short advance towards the bathroom, and turns. One step at a time...

 _Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly_

 _So what percentage of the show would I be taking?_

Ren smirks widely

 _Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action_

 _I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen_

 _I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine_

 _Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime_

 _Fifteen_

 _I'd do eight_

 _Twelve_

 _Maybe nine_

 _Ten_

The pair shake, and even Ren's lips turn up some at the smattering of applause. Time to harmonize!

 _Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play_

 _'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_

 _To the other side_

 _So if you do like I do_

 _So if you do like me_

 _Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key_

 _Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly_

 _We're going to the other side_

 _So if you do like I do_

 _(To the other side)_

 _So if you do like me_

 _(We're going to the other side)_

 _'Cause if we do we're going to the other side_

 _We're going to the other side_

The short dance routine ends, as it somehow always did in practice, with Jaune panting some and directly facing Pyrrha. Ren smirks a bit as Nora is quick to applaud. Ruby joins in quickly, with Yang not far behind. Weiss is far less exuberant in her clapping, while Blake just gives three quick ones quietly.

Pyrrha was blushing heavily at the blue gaze aimed her way. The scene the musical ended this song on reminded her of when she first saw Jaune in the auditorium the day before Initiation. And boy, when he looked at her like that...

"Come on, Pyrrha! It's our turn!" And like that, the moment was over.

"Huh? Oh, um, sure! What, what're we singing, Nora?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nora hits next on the app, curious what was next as she and Pyrrha switch out with the boys. She can't help a grin at seeing what was next, along with finally knowing who's scroll this was. This was gonna be fun! "Okay, you take this set of lyrics. The ones in black are us singing together."

Pyrrha looks at the song's lyrics and... oh my. She puts a hand to her cheek, once more a little red. Though she wasn't quite up to her hair like she'd been a moment ago. Well, this was the song the app had chosen, so... Reading ahead a bit did not instill her with confidence in this song though. Still, as the countdown to singing finishes, Pyrrha decides to give it her best.

 **Play: Itsuka no Niji, Hana no Omoide**

 _Rice and rice, right?_  
 _Yeah, yeah, Little Carbohydrates~_

Already, Nora seemed too into this to Pyrrha...

 _I like your delighted face… But it worries me that you eat too much_

And she was fairly sure she could sympathize with whoever sang this.

 _"What should we eat tonight? Nora (Pyrrha)"_  
 _Oyoyo?_  
 _Ufufu_  
 _We both said it_  
 _at the same time, huh?_  
 _A small happiness_

Blushing harder at the turn taking, the hoplite would've tugged at her own neckline if she didn't want to flash everyone.

 _Under the sunshine_  
 _Our shadows cling closely to each other._  
 _Our bellies are totally flat, let's hurry up_  
 _What're you gonna make?_  
 _What do you like?_  
 _This is happi-_  
 _-ness, isn't it?_  
 _The way back home_

That was the final straw for Pyrrha! She hit the next button before Nora could start on the weird sounding lyrics.

"Awww, Pyrrha! It was about to get good!"

"Nora, this is already embarrassing! Don't ask me to do the impossible... Here, let's do this one. Okay?" Nora looks at what was coming up.

"...alright. You guys mind?"

Yang gives a thumbs up while Ruby and Weiss nod. Blake raises an eyebrow. "Listening to you two is much kinder on my ears than these two. I don't mind."

("Hey!" "She's right, Jaune." "I know...")

Nodding, Nora tells Pyrrha to take another set of lyrics. Either team JNPR had similar music libraries, or this was the orangette's scroll. They'd see after everyone was done.

Pyrrha feels much more confident with these lyrics than the previous song's. This duet seemed much more up her alley! ...and Weiss's, but she wasn't up here yet.

 **Play: ORBITAL BEAT**

 _Now praying for your painful cry...  
_ _Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly_

Weiss wonders where Nora took that opening move. It seemed like something right out of an Atlesian idol's concert. She would know.

 _Even the thousands of millions of prayers, even with the warm light  
_ _Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything._

 _Like karma, like tripping  
_ _You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you,  
_ _And so I become true to myself and run right through._

Pyrrha can't help a light grin as she sings along with Nora.

 _Reach, reach to the speeding pulse  
_ _Of our connected burning hearts.  
_ _Strongly, strongly just gazing at the Sirius of the heart,  
_ _I will overcome this darkness._

Jaune wishes he had a glow stick to swing around right now.

 _A noise that seems to tangle together, and even a freezing silence  
_ _Everything is like a carol._

 _Rather than betraying, rather than hurting  
_ _Your heartbeat.  
_ _I wanted to live purely.  
_ _Let me sleep now with that dream._

Nora takes hold of her teammate's hand.

 _In the moment we connected hands,  
_ _We smashed paranoia.  
_ _Hotly, hotly the memories I play  
_ _Will refrain  
_ _Beyond fate!_

 _For love~ Ooh_

 _I don't need tears anymore  
_ _Even to shine, even to embrace my dream  
_ _Are my Noblesse Oblige-like fate  
_ _Becoming passionate, my Voice & Soul  
_ _Someday, someday let these feelings reach you._

Pyrrha stuttered a bit as she looks to the lyrics again. This was a lot faster than she'd expected for a (technically) first song.

 _Pause, pause like a music box,  
_ _My fleeting, beating heart.  
_ _Faraway, faraway just gazing at the lonely Sirius,  
_ _Ah, endless melody (Ah, melody)  
_ _You flew to my burning heart. (Reach my burning heart)  
_ _Strongly, strongly I will fight. Echoing in my heart,  
_ _I will overcome this darkness!_

 _Now praying for your painful cry..._

Jaune, Ren and RWBY begin clapping in their own ways. Jaune throws in a couple whistles, grinning at his partner. Pyrrha tries to hide herself behind some hair while Nora plonks herself right on Ren's lap.

While short, the warhammer wielder had a lot of muscle weight packed in that frame. That wasn't including just how strong her Aura made her too... It was a good thing Nora was always careful around her friends. In spite of how it looked, her carefree movements almost every day were what Nora let herself get away with when not breaking the floor in her every step. "So! Who's next?" She cups her chin in her hands, looking to team RWBY as Pyrrha sets herself next to Jaune.

Yang looks to Ruby. "You already cheated... but I think we should go with a team song first. Get it out of the way, and see how well we all compare!" The others all cringed some. The brawler just could not carry a tune, despite her trying. Blake at least had a good sounding if untrained voice. And Weiss... had been touring for a couple years before entering Beacon. So...

Ruby taps her chin. "Well, what song is next? I wouldn't mind sitting out one while you three go. We'll break out the bottle after!"


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss gets up to go check the app. "Huh. The next song actually has three singers. Well, guess it is just us, Yang, Blake." Ruby grins a bit at her sister as she gets up with her partner to see the lyrics.

Yang starts reading second. "No colors on these. Do we just switch off or what?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Just point when I have to go." Weiss nods at Blake's suggestion. That should work out alright.

"Alright! Let's go!"

 **Play: Magia**

Jaune jumps a bit as the scroll starts to just give a really blaring of chanting nonsense.

 _Someday the light of love you lit within your eyes_ (Yang, singing first, pointed to Blake)  
 _will transcend time,_ (Blake points back to Yang reluctantly)  
 _and surely destroy one of the dreams  
_ _of a world racing_ (Yang points to Blake again)  
 _towards destruction._

Weiss spins her finger before taking the lead in harmonizing with the good and bad singers.

 _Now that you've drunk dry your doubts,  
_ _what do you desire?  
_ _Will there be a fleeting tomorrow  
_ _at the end of this path of selfish yearning?_

Yang looks at Weiss, who just spins her finger again. Well, if you can't trust the gut instinct of a trained singer...

 _Like the ancient magic  
_ _I saw in my dreams when I was young,  
_ _I want to see you  
_ _smiling with the power to destroy even darkness.  
_ _In these trembling hands,  
_ _I hold a broken flower's courage.  
_ _I rely on my feelings alone.  
_ _A wish  
_ _that will wake the light._

Yang pulls back midway through 'light', out of breath while Weiss and Blake keep it going. W pokes Y to get her back in the game.

 _Someday perhaps you, too, will desire power_ (Weiss points at Blake)  
 _for another's sake._ (And spin a finger.)  
 _On the night when love captures your chest,  
_ _unknown words_ (Weiss takes this one)  
 _will spring forth._

 _If I can follow my path without wavering,_ (Weiss points at Yang)  
 _I care not if my heart shatters._ (Finger spin!)  
 _I wish I had a spell  
_ _to stand against the sadness  
_ _that's ever before my eyes._

Ruby watches with glee as her team sings without her, wishing she had some cookies or strawberries to munch on excitedly.

 _For you, dreams of memories,  
_ _For me, a sleepless tomorrow,  
_ _but I'll continue to fight for  
_ _the miracle of our meeting.  
_ _In these trembling hands,  
_ _I hold a broken flower's blade.  
_ _I live for my feelings alone.  
_ _A wish  
_ _held aloft in my heart._

Yang takes in some deep breaths as the scroll plays on. Weiss compliments her on only needing one mid-lyric break so far. Blake nods, knowing that Yang when singing on her own for fun could just let entire verses go if she put too much energy into one line. Weiss points to Blake for continuing.

 _Back when I loved books about wonderlands  
_ _where a captive sun shines,  
_ _I believed the fairy tales  
_ _that told me all my wishes would come true._ (Weiss has herself hold the line as Yang and Blake sing the next line)  
 _(Amidst the light and shadow)_

 _The quietly blossoming  
_ _ancient magic gently whispers to me,  
_ _'In your hands is the power to change the world'.  
_ _Let's dream a neverending dream  
_ _in the time I have with you.  
_ _I live for my feelings alone._

Yang and Blake take a breath break, Weiss giving them both a short look before finishing the song by herself.

 _My wish,  
_ _'To create life'~_

JNPR and Ruby clap at the performance. Yang laughs some, rubbing her head with a grin while Blake looks to a side in embarrassment. Weiss takes a curtsey in her nightgown. "Hm... well, that's everyone. So, I think now we spin the bottle. Ruby?"

"Woohoo! FINALLY!" Ruby puts the bottle on Jaune's bed after the squire and hoplite stand up. The two teams stand in a rough circle around the bed, watching as it lands... slightly more towards Blake than Weiss.

The cat is quick to point out how it should be spun again, not wanting to sing twice in a row. Weiss has other plans. "I think you'd do fine with the next song, Blake. It is one of Casey's."

That got the Faunus girl to rethink her objection. The others all agree in some manner, since that woman had some very good songs. And at the least, they wouldn't need to worry about Yang butchering it. "Hey!"


	5. Chapter 5

Blake stepped up to the scroll, picking it up as she looked at the song. One of the earlier singles from Casey's career. Not quite Red Like Roses early, but thereabouts. This was a song she knew very well indeed. This'd be fun.

 **Play: Time to Say Goodbye**

 _There's a point where it tips  
_ _There's a point where it breaks  
_ _There's a point where it bends  
_ _And a point we just can't take  
_ _Anymore_

Weiss grins some, having covered this song officially herself before coming to Beacon.

 _There's a line that we'll cross  
_ _And there's no return  
_ _There's a time and a place  
_ _No bridges left to burn  
_ _Anymore_

Blake starts to move more animatedly as she comes out of the opening lyrics.

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake  
_ _Until they think we're ready  
_ _Our enemies are gathering  
_ _The storm is growing deadly_

 _Now it's time to say goodbye  
_ _To the things we loved  
_ _And the innocence of youth  
_ _How the time seemed to fly  
_ _From our carefree lives  
_ _And the solitude and peace we always knew_

Ruby starts to dance along with the music and her teammate's singing, Yang having started before her.

 _There's a day when we'll fight  
_ _And we're not gonna fall  
_ _There's a day when we'll stand  
_ _And a day when we won't crawl  
_ _Anymore_

 _There's a moment in time  
_ _And there's no going back  
_ _When we're pushed too hard  
_ _And we won't hold our attack  
_ _Anymore_

 _We can't just cling to childish things  
_ _As evil just grows closer  
_ _Humanity's in jeopardy  
_ _This fight is far from over_

Pyrrha grimaces a bit, remembering something the Headmaster was still waiting on an answer for.

 _Now it's time to say goodbye  
_ _To the things we loved  
_ _And the innocence of youth  
_ _With a doubt in our minds  
_ _Why we chose this life  
_ _And at times we can't help wondering..._

 _Were we born to fight and die?  
_ _Sacrificed for one huge lie?  
_ _Are we heroes keeping peace?  
_ _Or are we weapons?  
_ _Pointed at the enemy  
_ _So someone else can claim a victory?_

The redhead looks down, biting her lip before looking up at Jaune in surprise when the concerned blonde places a hand on her shoulder. Pyrrha shakes her head slightly. Her leader frowns, but nods. He'd leave it be. For now.

 _Now it's time to say goodbye  
_ _To the things we loved  
_ _And the innocence of youth  
_ _How the time seemed to fly  
_ _From our carefree lives  
_ _And the solitude and peace we always knew._

Nora claps wildly, whooping at Blake's performance while the ninja blushes and wants to disappear into her bed now. Ren claps politely. Yang whistles and cries for an encore.

That sent Blake to the bottle. "Okay, spin time!" The others all move, or lean forward curiously in Ruby's case, as the bottle spins.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss hums in thought as she walks over to the scroll. What would she be singing... uh. What? The heiress picks up the scroll, confused as to what this was. These were lyrics? Well, she did agree to do this for fun. "Whatsamatter, Weiss? You look confused."

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Ruby. I just don't listen to whatever this is if I have the choice, so..." With a quick breath, Weiss squares her shoulders and begins to perform on her own for the first time tonight.

 **Play: Not Ready to Run**

The guitars strike everyone as a weird mix with Weiss, but hey. Random songs. New things.

 _What a messed up place we live in  
_ _It's an ever raging battle that we'll never understand_

 _So many questions without answers  
_ _Are we alive or just existing in this desert wasteland?_

 _Lying awake at night  
_ _Wondering what we've become  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready_

 _Not giving up this time  
_ _I'm not the only one  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready_

Weiss blinks from the speed she had to sing at. It didn't seem to fit her usual singing style either. But she'd already kept going, so... maybe continuing like this wouldn't hurt?

 _When the levy breaks from the pressure  
_ _All the waves come crashing down on top of everything you know_

 _The medication isn't helping  
_ _How can I jump from this cliff not aware of what's lying below?_

 _Lying awake at night  
_ _Wondering what we've become  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready_

 _Not giving up this time  
_ _I'm not the only one  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready_

Ruby grins, listening to her partner sing. It was an odd mix, to be sure! But enjoyable all the same.

 _We are alive  
_ _And nothing can stop us now  
_ _Sick of your lies  
_ _Your day is over_

 _Lying awake at ni~ght  
_ _Wondering what we've beco~o~ome (not ready to run, we're not ready)_

 _Not giving up this time...  
_ _I'm not the only one (not ready to run, we're not ready)_

 _Lying awake at night  
_ _Wondering what we've become  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready_

 _Not giving up this time  
_ _I'm not the only one  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _I'm not ready to run  
_ _We're not ready!_

Yang claps along with her friends. "Damn, girl! That was a pretty interesting way to sing it."

Blake nods. "I wouldn't have thought you could do Not Ready to Run with a falsetto like you did Mirror, Mirror." She blinks as two sets of eyes turn her way, one silver set that's sparkling a little too much and one light blue set that's surprised. "...what? I can listen to the radio." The ninja girl huffs before waving a hand at the bottle. "Spin!"

Weiss can't help a slight chuckle before going to take her turn in front of Ruby. And with a flick of her wrist, the empty bottle aimed at...


End file.
